Don't You Remember?
by l3xiquinnsegsy
Summary: "When was the last time  You thought of me  Oh have you completely erased me from your memory  I often think about where I went wrong  The more I do the less I know"     One-shot D/Hr inspired by the Adele song "Don't you remember" Dramione, Read and Revi


**A/N: I'm such a bad person guys…I was working on troubles of love and listening to Adele when the song "Don't You Remember" came on and ohmigod…inspiration fairy came to visit. Just listening to the lyrics plus my mood today just made this pop into my head; hope you guys like it.**

**Obviously, this is a song fic. Italicized font will be from the fabulous song **_**Don't You Remember **_**by Adele.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Adele's music.**

_**When will I see you again**__**  
><strong>__**You left with no goodbye**__**  
><strong>__**Not a single a word was said**__**  
><strong>__**No final kiss to seal any sins**__**  
><strong>__**I had no idea in the state we were in**_

Hermione looked out of her bedroom window, watching the sky as Pig flew into the distance with her response to Ron's letter. Both boys seemed overly concerned for her as of late and it was getting on more than one nerve. It was as if they knew she had lost even more than they did in the Battle of the Lightning Struck Tower.

But they couldn't. It wasn't possible that they knew. No, knowing would result in loud angered yelling and crushed feelings and the loss of her two closest friends.

Them knowing would be the end of the only relationships she had that meant much to her anymore.

She had begun to distance herself from her parents in preparation for their Obliviation. She had done the same with Ginny, who she knew could know nothing about their mission if her love-struck heart compelled her to try and come after her brother and Harry.

Alone.

No one.

If what Harry and Ron were doing was considered grieving, then what was she doing? Falling apart? That had to be it. Betrayal accompanied by death and loss and rejection and loneliness would have to result in combustion. Ron had once told her that someone feeling so many emotions couldn't possibly feel them without exploding. After recent events, she had come to acknowledge that he was right.

_**When was the last time**__**  
><strong>__**You thought of me**__**  
><strong>__**Oh have you completely erased me from your memory**__**  
><strong>__**I often think about where I went wrong**__**  
><strong>__**The more I do the less I know**_

Hermione had tried to tell herself that it was for the best. A relationship like theirs wasn't one that could have survived the upcoming war. On complete opposite sides, they really didn't have any hope. But she had been so hopeful that he changed. Mumbling "Dumbledore" in his sleep had meant that he was contemplating going to him for help in her mind. The Mark was something he took to try and save his parents' lives. Secluded hours in the Room of Requirement could be explained by his willingness to hold his composure in front of her. After all, the only time he had cried in her presence was after he was branded.

Excuses excuses excuses, that was all those were. She had been blinded by her love, or he had done a fabulous job of not showing her. She guessed that he thought it was best. Don't show her what was happening, to enjoy the little time they had left, but still act to save his family.

But no matter how good Draco's intentions were it still hurt just as much. It felt as if her heart and been torn out and stomped on, then shoved back into place by way of her throat. There would be no more strolls around the grounds covered by disillusionment charm. There would be no more meetings in secluded classrooms after hours when the two were supposed to be on prefect duty.

There was no more of him at all. It was as simple as that.

But that was how it had to be now. A relationship with the reason that the Death Eaters had been able to breach the walls of Hogwarts would not be tolerated by a single person who she held dear. She would probably never know the ideas behind his actions, and even if she did, convincing people of his innocence would be next to impossible.

After all, he had been seen by Harry at the top of the tower, had been seen by countless Order members, including herself, as he fled from the Tower with Snape, and his family was well known for being involved with Voldemort.

Hermione had been a complete idiot to think that he had been at the Tower for innocent reasons. He had been the reason that Harry had them patrolling the corridors that night. She had seen the Mark. She knew that something had happened. Not just because of the chaos that had been unleashed around them that night, but because of his eyes.

They had been blank as they had locked with hers. All signs of affection and love were replaced with a vacant stare. In that moment she should have known he had taken part in what had occurred, and was over their relationship, or had been forced to be.

_**But don't you remember**__**  
><strong>__**Don't you remember**_

Was what they had so unimportant to him? She had spent nights crying over the dilemma that he hadn't want to share, and then over the eventual betrayal.

The worst part was that she knew she would see him again. They were on different sides of a heated war, with different blood types, and different ties.

And what scared Hermione even more was the fact that she wasn't sure if she would be able to attack him if the time came. Being away from someone only seemed to make the heart stronger in her case. In the last few weeks of school, she had tried to give him space to work out his problem.

_**Gave you the space so you could breathe,**__**  
><strong>__**I kept my distance so you would be free,**__**  
><strong>__**And hope that you find the missing piece,**__**  
><strong>__**To bring you back to me **_

Hermione had hoped that some time on his own would clear his head and help him move forward in seeking for help. Honestly, she had assumed that he had been working up the courage to ask her for help personally, and that was why it had been taking so long. Draco was very introverted about his emotions, and after taking almost a year to tell her that he loved her, she thought that admitting weakness would be even harder.

But that hadn't been it at all.

Under her nose he had plotted a murder. Yes, it was something that he obviously had been upset and weary about, but he went through with it anyway. In her mind, there was always a way to get help if one wanted it enough. She could not fathom why Draco hadn't asked her, or even alerted Dumbledore of the situation so he could flee and avoid Draco's mission.

The what-ifs had to stop though. If she continued to dwell on every other scenario that could have happened, she would go insane.

There was, however, one situation that wouldn't leave her mind. Draco, escaping from the clutches of the Death Eaters and coming to her for forgiveness and filled with pity, would join the side of Light and help defeat his previous oppressors. This was her ideal dream, everything she could ever want.

_**Baby, please remember me once more**_

Hermione wiped a stray tear from her cheek. There would be no more thoughts of Malfoy, or at least that was what she had told herself ten times now. The war was her focus now. Keeping her family and friends safe.

But he would linger in the confines of her mind, until a free moment allowed the one forbidden train of thought to surge forward.

_**When will I see you again**_

**A/N: Hope you all liked it. Read and Review! **


End file.
